Connections
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: An essay on the connections between Mephiles and Blaze as a couple.


Disclaimer: This is an more in depth essay on the matter itself.

--

Connections:

From both perspectives, they understand each other on a mental level and can work with each other more efficiently. Also because of the confidence and the ambition on both sides, in case one is on the verge of giving up, the other can reason with them and stay by their side.

This might sound cooky, but Mephiles can manipulate Blaze (in a good way) so that she can work with him or that she can tell him what's on her mind. This also might enable both to open their hearts up more without actually hurting each other.

Also, they are both mature to the point where they easily get irritated by child-like personalities. Both can't stand people talking alot nor can they tolerate foolish comments. In order for a stable relationship, both must be serious about their plans.

As mentioned above: emotional support! Since Mephiles has gone though the most experience, he is mostly going to be the one with the most emotional support. All goes back to his "good" manipulation. He can make Blaze feel better about himself hence he is in the same boat as she is.

The Loneliness:

Mephiles and Blaze, individually, have felt alone in their pasts. Both have different ways of handling a situation, but the hurt remains the same.

Mephiles:

If one were to think back to when Mephiles was originally created, the thought that pops up would be that he is lost, with no where to go. On his profile (ala Sonic Wiki) it says that he hated the Duke for splitting him and Iblis apart. The author (of this essay) thinks to herself, that Mephiles had a strong bond with Iblis, hence the urge and mission to reunite with him. He feels that without him, he'd have no purpose. There was only one way for him to reunite with Iblis.

Mephiles uses manipulation to get people to join his side. He even lies to people to pretend that he's helping them. As long as people are thinking he's their ally, Mephiles feels that he's a step closer to getting what he wants.

Mephiles also mentions (to Shadow as well) that when Iblis' flames took over the future, humanity automatically blamed the powerful for the trouble. He tried to get Shadow to join his side but Shadow saw right through him and refused. So, in order to get his way, Mephiles would rather manipulate people.

Blaze:

In her past, Blaze was teased and shunned by other kids her age because of her powers. In a world of psychokinetics, she was considered the outsider, the outcast or in plain terms; different. Blaze was born with the ablity to control or manipulate fire which is called, pyrokinesis. Even when there was someone who accepted her for who she was, she often wishes that her powers were like everyone elses'.

Overtime, Blaze would take her frustration for her troubles out on society. She would not work with anyone whatsoever. She'd say that because of her powers, she has always been alone, therefore, she must do everything by herself. In short, Blaze probably does not like to share duties with other people.

Attitude/Personality:

Mephiles and Blaze's personalities and attitude towards life are different but similar and many ways.

Mephiles:

Mephiles is very ambitious about his purpose in life. He has proven that he will do anything to find Iblis, even if it meant hurting others. The author concludes that Mephiles' pleasure for hurting others is due to his payback to humanity to splitting him. For the most part, Mephiles doesn't use "can't" in his vocabulary. Mephiles is also independent and can be harsh. This was proven when he had no desire to join any other villain, even if they can reunite him with Iblis.

Mephiles, probably, can be paranoid. This could be proven in which Shadow refused to join Mephiles. He changed forms and started to fight him. Mephiles knows that if another person who is as strong as himself doesn't join him, then he might not be able to be with Iblis.

Blaze:

Blaze is also ambitious, but for a different purpose. Her purpose was to protect the Sol-Emeralds from the outside world. This also contributes to her paranoia to an extent. She get's upset when people look at her emeralds the wrong way.

She is also very independent. Blaze does not want people to help her with anything hence she feels that it is her duty to do it alone. With that said, she has the tendency of fighting for that independence, as proven in Sonic Rush. Blaze wanted to fight Sonic because he was getting in her away of getting the Sol-Emeralds on her own. The author can conclude that Blaze feels like she's being treated like a child when other try to do her work.

Spiritual: (this requires thinking outside the box)

When it comes to the heart, Mephiles and Blaze have some similar qualities:

Mephiles:

Mephiles' heart is like a black hole; dark and all other the place. It is possible, however, for him to turn good with soul-searching. Mephiles looks deep inside himself to find what is wrong with himself.

The author feels that Mephiles shows signs of putting a wall up. He does not want to let other know how he really feels inside or what he is thinking. So with that, he portrays himself as a ruthless villain so get others away from him. Also, the author feels that Iblis might be one that understands Mephiles thoughts, hence both being mad that they've split.

Blaze:

Blaze's harshness towards people (especially kids) has mostly had people stray from her (except some). Reason for this is that she does not know how to open her heart to the others without hurting them. On one hand, she does want to hurt them because it gets rid of the irritating factor and (author's thought) she feels that she is not being a good person if she tried to sugarcoat her words.

This also attributes to her wall being put up. She does not want others to know who she thinks or feels at times. But if very close to someone, Blaze would open her heart to the person and tell them how she felt. 


End file.
